


Forgetting is the best Revenge

by Flowerlemon



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Also its not Yokai's identity cause I dont even know who the Yokai is, Just one though, No Spoilers, Not even sure if its a spoiler anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerlemon/pseuds/Flowerlemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro finds out who the Yokai is. He isn't really sure how to feel about this. (No spoilers, mainly just how I think the movie will be)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetting is the best Revenge

Author’s note: IMPORTANT: I HAVE NOT WATCHED THE MOVIE YET THEREFORE THIS IS PURELY BASED ON WHO I THINK THE YOKAI IS. Now that that is out of the way, I wrote this really fast and sorry for all of the mistakes and I cried while writing this. Also sorry if it’s not that great! Well, enjoy!

 

There's a buzzing sound in the air, and its almost deafening. It comes in swarms and masses, as it resonates up into the air. It then quiets down but then quickly builds up again to the horrid noise it is. 

Hiro clutches the side of his helmet, and gave out a grunt in distress as he watched the Microbots disperse from every side around him. He doesn’t know how much longer he can take being in this situation. If the noise doesn’t kill him, then Microbots certainly would.

He had been knocked over by a swarm of Microbots earlier which led him to be thrown into a building. He had lost conscious for about a few minutes, before regaining it and waking up to being surrounded by his creations. He was alone, well at least he thought he was alone since he couldn’t see...

“Baymax!” Hiro yelled out.

Hiro looked around him, trying to locate where Baymax was. It wasn’t long before the teen had spotted the big caretaker covered in armor, who was progressively making his way towards Hiro. The robot stopped once he had arrived beside Hiro and made a quick analysis scan on the boy.

“My indicators are telling me that you have only received 25% damage,” before Baymax could continue, Hiro stopped him and pointed to the swarming mass of Microbots. They all seemed to be moving upwards and clustering in a certain area, while the rest of them were surrounding Hiro.

“Alright, Baymax buddy, how are we going to get out of here?” Hiro asked as he moved closer to his partner. Baymax obediently began to check his surroundings and analyze what they could do. He then knelt down and motioned Hiro closer to him.

“I suggest you quickly climb on my back, and I can get us away from here,” the caretaker said. Hiro nodded his head and then began to do exactly as Baymax said, quickly jumping onto his back and holding on. “We mustn’t delay. The others are waiting for us. Also, it seems like these Microbots are multiplying.”

Hiro patted Baymax’s back once he had climbed on board and on cue the white marshmallow covered in armor began to lift off. Everything seemed fine and the Microbots seemed to be ignoring Hiro at the moment, but that only made the boy curious upon why.

But just when Hiro and Baymax thought they were out of the danger zone, a swarm of Microbots came at them.

“Baymax, lasers!” On cue, Baymax raised his hands and began to shoot at the Microbots. A few coward away, but even more came back as they began to multiply around. It was a strange situation, for only about a minute ago, the Microbots seemed to be so calm, even if they were their enemies weapons, but now they were really attacking. 

Hiro clutched onto his armored savior and quickly shouted,” Baymax, initiate rocket thrusters! At full speed!”

Baymax, listening like always, began to charge up his rockets and let go to his full capacity. But as soon as he did, a massive wave of Microbats latched onto his feet and pulled him back canceling their blast off. Hiro let out a scream, and began to yell out ‘No, no, no!’

“It seems we are being pulled back,” Baymax said in a matter-of-factly tone. Hiro huffed out and began to try to think of anything to get both of them out of this situation, but it seemed like nothing could work or help them at this moment. 

Soon the microbots had found their way to Hiro and grabbed onto him, pulling him into the ocean mass they were, only leaving his upper body out and did the same with Baymax. Hiro grit his teeth, and began to thrash around, trying any physical movement that would help him out get out of this. 

The microbots then began to pull Hiro back to the building where he was before and bring him down to the floor, but still not letting go of him. Next to him was Baymax who was just blinking and scanning the area and trying to find of a way out, just like Hiro.

“Baymax, is there any way out of here?” Hiro asked desperately. He was shakened up, he was scared of what was going to happen. The microbots had gotten him, and he knew who was controlling them, which meant that their controller was nearby too.

“Scanlation complete. I apologize, Hiro, but I cannot find a way out,” the caretaker responded. “But I will continue to think up of a plan.”

There then was a loud boom. Hiro shut his eyes tightly. He felt his breathing quicken as he became even more of a nervous wreck. He knew he shouldn’t panic. He shouldn’t be acting like this, he was the leader. Yet he was afraid of what was to happen. 

Opening his eyes slowly again, Hiro was surprised and shocked to see that masked figure only feet away from him, growing closer and closer. The Yokai.

Hiro took quick deep breaths, trying to continue to free himself from the swarm of Microbots. But it was useless, there was no way of being freed, and even he knew that. He was their creator, he knew how they worked. But ff only he knew how to make them stop.

Hiro looked back to the Yokai, who was now right in front of him. Hiro couldn’t tell of course, but he felt like the Yokai was staring directly at him, examining him and trying to figure him out like a puzzle. It only made the boy uneasy

“Let me go!” Hiro yelled to him, continuing to grit his teeth. He glared at the Yokai and twisted around, fighting back against the swarm. The Yokai merely ignored Hiro and went over to Baymax and began to inspection him next. He just stared, never touching, but just observing. Hiro had no idea what this man, this thing, was trying to accomplish with that. 

“You’ve gotten a lot done in such little time haven't you?” The Yokai spoke. This was even more shocking than anything that had happened before. The messy haired teen looked up, mouth agape and eyes widen staring straight at the Yokai who was staring back at him. This was the first time Hiro had ever heard the Yokai say anything.

“W-what?” Was all Hiro could manage to say as he continued to stare.

“You’ve managed to build a lot,” the Yokai spoke again. His voice sounded garbled and raspy, like the voices they do on the news to cover peoples voices who don't want to be seen or recognized on tv. “It’s quite impressive actually. You’ve done well, Hiro.”

“How do you… Know my name?” Hiro asked. The Yokai tilted his head and sighed as if he was thinking.

“I’ve gotten a lot done too. A lot of thinking, and building also,” he said as he lifted his arm, so that a swarm of Microbots came over to his command and halted. “But you… You’ve always been so smart. So impressive and amazing. So much better at this than me.”

“Microbots. This was the tip of the iceberg. Everyone was amazed by your great idea, even I was, and still am, very proud,” the Yokai explained, walking back so that Hiro could fully view him. “Now, you’re even friends with the whole gang. Each one of them looks up to you as their leader. And you’ve helped each and everyone of them.”

Hiro stared, dumbfounded at what the Yokai was saying. He was speaking as if he knew Hiro. But that couldn’t be true. Hiro wouldn’t believe it.

“What? Who are you?” Hiro yelled in a demanding tone. “How could you know so much about me?!”

The Yokai stopped moving completely. He stayed still, as if time itself had stopped. 

“You’ve grown so much in this small while I've been away, Hiro,” the Yokai spoke. There was no garble this time, and his voice was clear, yet it sounded heavy and sad. “You’ve taken such good care of everything and everyone around you. Now I wonder if you even need me anymore… If I should even reveal who I am. If you’d even still except me.”

“W-wait… No,” Hiro looked to the floor, his eyes were wide with fear. The voice was so painfully familiar but his brain was making him ignore it. He didn’t know if he could actually bare with it. The gears in Hiro’s head were turning, he could hear and feel them moving as he began to piece everything together. His breathing turned into hyperventilating and soon he was letting out little pleas of “No, no, no,” again.

“Hiro… Please look at me….” the Yokai said, his voice full of regret and sorrow. Slowly the younger Hamada looked up and saw the Yokai beginning to reach for him mask, ready to reveal himself. Hiro stared, his eyes filled with fright, like a deer caught in the head lights. 

“S-Stop!” Hiro yelled out before the Yokai could take of his mask. The masked figure hesitated for a moment, but continued to move on, slowly letting one hand grasp at the front of the mask and his other hand to pull back the hood that covered his hair.

“Hiro…” The figure said once he had taken everything away from covering his face and identity. Hiro’s mind was screaming, it was malfunctioning and blowing up. He examined every bit of the Yokai’s face, taking in every last detail. His vision became hazy for a moment before it focused again and took in the features just to confirm what he had seen.

He could see it now. He could see him. The soft brown eyes, and dark short cut hair that went upwards at the top. The way his skin was and even this nose and lips.

‘Familiar, familiar, familiar,’ Hiro’s brain screamed. His mouth was wide open and soon his eyes were filled with tears as he grit his teeth.

“T-Tadashi…” he heard the name slip past his own mouth, but he felt like it wasn’t real, not a true name nor existent in the world. The once masked figure walked closer to Hiro, who continued to stare in awe. “Tadashi!”

Hiro yelled, tears were overflowing, running down his cheeks as he sucked in quick deep breaths of air. He felt like he was falling and drowning at the same time, his head was spinning and everything around him just felt unnatural and unreal. He felt like there wasn’t even enough air in the world to fill his lungs and calm him.

“Hey… Hey, Hiro,” was all Tadashi managed to say as he saw his broke down brother. He knew he was responsible for this. It was all his fault, and there probably would be no way of fixing it. 

“W-why?” Hiro said quietly but then yelled. “Why?!”

“Y-you’re dead, you shouldn’t be here, Tadashi, it can’t be you, why would you do this?” Hiro’s words were spilling out of his mouth along with his tears and he couldn’t hold back anymore. He wanted the Microbots to let go of him, he wanted to both punch and hug his brother. He was just so confused, so shattered and fragmented. 

“Tadashi,” Hiro repeated, his breath getting caught in his throat. He felt like he was losing conscious again, and his brothers silence was only making it worse. 

“Hiro… I’m… I’m really sorry, I…” Tadashi began. He reached out, and waved his hand, ordering the Microbots to let go of both Hiro and Baymax.

Hiro was on his knees, and was shaking violently and hugging himself all while avoiding looking up to his brother. He couldn't stand this situation, he couldn’t bear it. Yet he knew he had to. He had to come to the light and see that this was the truth. This was the reality of what had happened.

“Tadashi, are you hurt?” Baymax suddenly asked the older Hamada. Tadashi looked over to the robot and smiled bitterly as he placed a hand on Hiro’s shoulder.

“Hey, Baymax… I’m… I’m a little hurt,” Tadashi responded as he looked back down to Hiro. “Just a little… But I’m sure over time it’ll heal.”

Something then boiled in the younger Hamada. He felt the anger rise to his head and he quickly pushed his brother’s hand away from him and stood up. Hiro pulled off his helmet and threw it to the side to reveal his tears and messy hair.

“How can you say that!” Hiro yelled. “How can you say you're hurt! You’re fine, you left and didn’t bother to come back! You’re completely fine!”

“I was left all alone, Tadashi, I had no one! I didn’t know what to do, I didn’t want anyone to see me or touch me or talk to me, I was so afraid!” Hiro continued to scream in his outburst. His face was red from both anger and crying and every few moments he would let out a deep breath. “Everyone was sad and hurt Tadashi, so don’t you dare say you’re hurt because you left the rest of us an even bigger wound!”

“You left Aunt Cass, you left Honey and Gogo and Fred and Wasabi! You even left Baymax and Mochi and ME!” Hiro felt his voice crack as he said the last part and his lip began to quiver. He stared down at his kneeling brother through glistened eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks and onto the floor. “You left me… You left me and I didn’t know what to do I didn’t know I just… I don’t…”

“I was so scared. It was like mom and dad all over again. No one was there for me, it was like my whole world had just crashed and you weren’t there to lift me up like before,” Tadashi was tense as he heard his brother choke every few minutes on his own words and tears. It was painful to watch his brother talk and act in such a way, but he was afraid that if he interrupted him now, it would only make things worse. “I just… Tadashi..”

Hiro fell on top of his brother and wrapped his arms around him as he cried into his chest. Tadashi was surprised by his brothers sudden action, not sure what he should do. In the end, Tadashi placed a hand onto Hiro’s back trying to comfort him. He could feel his shirt becoming damp with his younger brother’s tears. It was a heartfelt moment, it was scary and both saddening for the boys. Neither of them was actually sure what they had to do or what they should say. Hiro’s outburst had made Tadashi’s guilt rise even more, and yet he saw that he deserved to feel that way. It was his fault in the end, so he should bare with the burden. 

“Hiro...I’m sorry, I’m really sorry,” Tadashi said weakly and he was then soon crying too. He pulled his brother into a hug and rested his head upon his younger brother’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry, please forgive me, Hiro…”

Tadashi went quiet and just cried with his younger brother as they both sat on the floor. Baymax noticed the two Hamada’s in pain. A pain the robot knew that he couldn’t heal yet he still felt the need to help them. Slowly, Baymax went over to the two brothers and hugged them.

“There, there you two,” he said as he cradled both of the Hamada brothers in his arms. Both Tadashi and Hiro looked up to the caretaker and then to each other before they began to break down again. 

Biting his lip, Tadashi pulled Hiro closer to him and held his brothers head close to his chest, as the younger Hamada shook violently.

“I want to make everything right again,” Tadashi whispered to Hiro as tears still poured out of his eyes. “I know… I know that most of you won’t accept me back or see me the same after this but… But I have my reasons… And I’m really sorry, Hiro.”

Hiro then looked up to his brother and shook his head. He knew that in the end Tadashi would have to fess up and tell the truth about who he was and what he did to the authority and to his friends. 

“Even if they don’t accept you… I still do Tadashi. You did something wrong, but you’re still my brother,” Hiro said, his voice shaking and cracking. “I’m just… I’m just really happy that you’re alright. That you’re back now.”

Tadashi smiled, a bittersweet smile and then was engulfed with tears again as he held Hiro near to him. Hiro hugged back, just as tightly, afraid that his brother would disappear again just like he had before. He didn’t know if this was real, or if he was still knocked out on the floor from earlier. But no matter what it was, Hiro wanted to enjoy this moment with being reunited with his brother, with having his brother hold him again and knowing that he was alive.

“Welcome back, Tadashi,” Hiro whispered to his brother, choking back tears that soon left his eyes. Tadashi let out a sigh and nodded his head.

“I’m happy to be back, Hiro,” he responded.

 

I am working on a part to currently, on how everyone will respond to finding out that Tadashi is the Yokai and also how he will settle in back to a normal life. I also have some other BH6 fics I’m working on but I am currently neck deep in homework, so my writing process is slow. But I’ll try to have more fics soon! See you until then! Also don’t forget to leave a review!


End file.
